In the past, when a user uses a software program in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer apparatus or an imaging apparatus, the user needs to obtain permission to use from a manufacturer of the software. However, there are a large number of users who request the use of the software. Therefore, the manufacturer adopts a method of informing a user having purchased the software of authentication information and permitting the use of the software only when the authentication information is input, for example, during installation of the software. A serial number different for each product formed by combining plural alphanumeric characters is affixed to a license key generally used as the authentication information. The license key is affixed to, for example, a case in which an optical disk or the like having the software recorded therein is stored. Only the user having purchased the software can acquire the license key.
In recent years, arithmetic functions of information processing apparatuses are improved and storage capacities of memories and the like in which software is installed are increased. Therefore, even one information processing apparatus can use various functions. However, in some case, a manufacture ships the information processing apparatus while providing a part of the functions implemented in the information processing apparatus as a use-limited optional function and keeping allowing only a main function other than the optional function to be used to hold down installation expenses for the information processing apparatus on a user side. In this case, the user separately purchases a license key for the optional function, obtains permission to use the optional function, and enables the optional function.
In order to use an optional function, a specific information processing apparatus (in the following explanation, the information processing apparatus is a camera) adopts a method of causing a hard key device (hereinafter referred to as “hard key”) formed in a special shape to store a license key and causing a user to obtain permission to use the optional function using the hard key. In this method, when the camera reads out the license key from the hard key inserted into a specific adapter and it is authenticated that the license key is a license key issued to a regular user, the information processing apparatus can use the optional function. Since the hard key is formed in the special shape as explained above, the hard key may be unable to be inserted into a general personal computer apparatus not including the special adapter. An information processing apparatus other than the camera may be unable to read out the license key.
JP-A-2010-61611 discloses a technique for prohibiting an image forming apparatus having printed a license key on paper from executing software for which permission to use is necessary and permitting use of the software by another apparatus to which the license key is inputted.